yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pippa Godfrey
First Name Pippa Last Name Godfrey IMVU Name Remedies Nicknames Sunshine, Pipsqueak Age November 11th(16 years) Gender Female Height 5'2 Weight 134 Blood type AB Negative Behaviour/Personality Pippa is a juvial young lady with a smile always shining on her face- a side effect of her ever growing optimism. She is a free spirit and a free thinker. She comes to her own conclusions and likes to build her own opinion about things. She's an incredibly smart individual though often times she uses bad tactics to keep her All A's. Pippa is usual top of her classes and gets involved with all sorts of school activities- like cheerleading. During social outings, most see her as a bubbly yet bitchy spoiled girl. She uses this as a cover for the most part. Most times, she doesn't get too close to people, keeping her distance so she can't get too attached. This doesn't stop her massive teasing and flirting when she does talk to people, mostly guys. She is an artist and a photographer. The flash of her camera and the colors in her paint are her only weapons. At times, Pippa is impulsive and stubborn; her passion gets the best of her at times and she tends to dive head first into problems instead of taking a step back and analyzing the situation. One thing to know about Pippa is she can be very manipulative and shady. She's a swindler at heart and craves to make business deals and trick people out of money. This side of her is often kept to the streets to those who know her there. Her grandfather, Alec, believed she had the mindset of a business man since Pippa knew how to bargain and make a profit, plus she was an excellent con-artist and could use her words to trick the more gullible of folks. 141108__boku-wa-tomodachi-ga-sukunai-kashiwazaki-sena-girl-golf-dresses-sofa-sitting-butterfly_p.jpg 117090.jpg imVzTMtd2Zdbw.png KashiwazakiSenafull1359215.jpg Sena_Kashiwazaki_alt_outfit_pic.jpg Apperance Pippa has long flowing blonde hair and large sapphire eyes that twinkle just slightly. She always has something in her hair, whether it be flowers, a clip, or even her usual butterfly wings. She has a habit of usually showing too much cleavage since she proudly sports her little milk makers. Tumblr mh92386PTK1rk1om4o1 500.jpg Tumblr milpm3Bqit1qft8xco1 500.gif Tumblr mrwocpkwip1r922azo1 500.png Tumblr n528xmr8O61riul99o1 1280.png kashiwazaki-sena-fcd6b54e0f7e547043e127c675ed248b.jpeg konachan-com-169192-boku_wa_tomodachi_ga_sukunai-breasts-cait-kashiwazaki_sena-swimsuit.jpg Allignment Chaotic Good Clan & Rank High school grade Freshman What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single as a Pringle Occupation President of Godfrey Institute Gifts/Abilities Occlumency: Closing off one's mind to any foreign invasion as well as being able to lie undetected, meaning no one can sense if she was lying or not. Weapon of Choice High-Tech Camera: The second mode of the camera would create two polar opposite flashes-infared and a radioactive flash- that would join together into an explosion on certain target that hapened to be in the frame. The flash had a maximum distance of 10 meters. Anything farther than 10m, would not have any damage present to them. It also depends on how direct or "centered" you are to the frame's flash. Those who are closer will experience more threats that include radioactive energy than those who are to the sides. However, being said, it is possible for Pippa to obtain certain sets of lens that can increase power, flash range, and other things-but that comes later. The flash would cause two types of damage: Flashburns and Radioactive Energy. *Flash Burns- Small burns, raging from one to two degrees, that are caused from a rapid flare up of fire. The damage of this can rage from minimum flesh tearing, blistering, but also scaring like scene in the picture next to this. This all depends from range and potancy of the flash. * Radioactive: As most people know, side effects of radioactivity can be long term, even with the smallest dosage. The R.E(Radioactive Energy) that emits from the flash would move rapidly through one's body causing possibilties from three different things(or all three); A- Physical sickness, B- Dizziness, or C- Partial or temporary blindness. Long term effects would be like a deteriation of health of a period of time. As said earlier, this all depends on fange and potancy of the flash. The Suit " It was made to keep you safe madam, none will ever hurt you again... I made sure of it..." - Jarvis In order for Pippa to be brought back properly. She needed something that would maintain and keep her genetic structure in place. It wasn't untill after wards when she came back that her now over protective Jarvis, make the suit bullet proof with 80 times tiny reinforced titantium steel plating that coil throughout the suits. Doing this by melting it down, and then using some form of unknwon tech to stabalize the the tiny threads. Not even 50 Calibur rifels can pierce through it. Protecting the young Godfrey from almost all forms of physical trauma, but super high powered explosions on the Hydro bomb level. Even her mask that goes along with the suit, can shape itself into a helmet to protect her head if need be. The Suit compliments her cat like attributes from her claws, to her new highetned senses. She has her own functional items which she needs whenever and all the time. Specifically made by Jarvis. She has a custom-made belt with tiny — things that allow her to get out of certain situations. Such as Smoke bombs, flash bangs, and EMP fryers. A holster was made to keep venom along her right leg as well. And then to top it all off, a Micro eletric whip that sends out a paralyzing parasite enzyme that works on everyone but her, due to it being immune to her genetic coding. Once again designed by Jarvis. She has a belt which is full of those things all miniaturized for almost anything she may need. The tech in the fabric, had been Jarvis own creative technology, some what losing a part of his sanity after Pippa died, he had well on been making this for some time. To him its not a special fabric. It's a nesscary one. He made it himself by screen printing the under-layer and putting a very thin, silky over layer on. He wanted to keep her very, very light, very creeping-about by design. Not robotic or anything like that. And he didn't want it to be rubbery or shiny, afraid it'd make her seem to sexual. He made it purposly to keep her safe. Its sound proof, and is litterally incapable of making sound by the suits design. The Micro tech around the souls of her feet and on her toes on the boots that go with the suit are the cause of this. The claws, have poison, and her middle finger, for both finger has just enough angry bloom to paralyze an Onihoruda ( Of any calibur ) If she managed to cut them with it. The rest of the claws simply have deadily, and numbing poison. The Suit allows her to move freely, and allows her to deft gravity due to the neuro shock wave eliminator within the fabrics of the suit. Zero Gravity neurons that pulse through the suits layout. It allows Pippa even though with her cat like attriubutes to leap 50 feet into the air. And Survive falls from 100's of feet from the air. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Life was cold at the start of Pippa's life being born to a cheap whore that worked the corners of District 1. She was such a fragile creature, always catching one cold after another yet she fought the fevers with bravery, even on the worst nights when she felt her delicate body was collapsing. Her mother, Reis, couldn't afford the little Pippa medicine or even a visit to the doctor- neither did her job of selling her body provide Pippa with the warmth and shelter she needed. Any money Reis would make, would just fuel her long term drug addiction to Ice leaving the two of them on the streets, making their life out of whatever they could find. Pippa took pity on her mother and tried her best to take care of her- stepping into the shoes of a grown up at way too young of an age. Even when her mother got withdrawals, Pippa would pickpocket her way to get her mother the Ice she needed so she could be better again(though in the long term it would end up killing her mother). She learned a valuable lesson as she watched her mother slowly kill yourself. Life will fuck you over no matter what you do and all you can ever count on is yourself. A lesson that she took dear. Her mother did do one thing good and that was making sure Pippa attended school. Pippa was a student who excelled in most classes if she wasn't doodling about something that popped in her mind and often had her little nose stuck in a book. She was two different people in a way. The school Pippa was this sweet, gentle being who kept to herself while her inner demon took place on the streets. As being a street rat, Pippa was notably known for her swindling. By the age of 9, Pippa could rob anyone blind, she had become a gypsey of sorts. Snatching pocket watches by merely bumping into a man without ever setting off any alarms because she had such an innocent face. Never once did she get caught. Pippa also started to work her way into the drug business. Selling it cheaper so people would buy more at once was her way to go that way she would end up with a bigger profit. However, when Reis ended up overdosing, Lana was forced out to live on her own. With no one to tend to, and a card board box of strays, she decided it was time she found her grandparents. Reis never talked much about her past to Lana. All she had was a burnt photograph of a happy couple with large smiles. Lana knew they didn't know of her nor of her mother's passing but she decided it couldn't hurt to try plus she wanted out so to speak. A fresh start off the streets so she could focus on school instead of making a living off of drugs and stealing and start placing her attention to being a writer. The only other clue Lana was given of her mysterious grandparents, was the last name Godfrey- her last name and her mother's maiden name. Finally, after countless of searching across the web and shifting through public records, Lana was successful. The Godfrey's, Alec and Joanna, lived in District 1 in a quaint subdivision with houses way too large for just two people. Those mini mansions.. Lana gave it a try and headed to this said place, unsure of what awaited. Joanna Godfrey had passed away some time ago. All that was left was her grandfather Alec, who opened the door to find a grudgy little child on his doorsteps. Lana was about 11 at the time with hair golden like the sun in the early morning. She resembled his daughter so much. How could this be? The poor bloke was drinking himself to death with the shame of abandoning his only daughter and the death of his wife heavy on his mind and seeing Lana was his new start to make amends. He took the girl in with open arms and gave her a proper education which was what she seeked. The one thing he forgot about was the fact you can take the girl out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of the girl. She was often chasitised for stealing or bribery, even down right manipulation at times. He saw a fine business woman in her for what she could accomplish. And he tried everything to change her ways, to adjust to this life. He even took in the strays she brought home and supported her dream to become a writer. Death, however, followed poor Lana. With all this happiness, she was not yet prepared for what was to come. The summer right before her freshman year of highschool, Alec passed away. He had been sober for 4 years since he had met Lana. She had become his ray of sunshine(where her nickname came from), however he binged one night after a game with a few pals and ended up getting into a collision that killed him instantly. Leaving Lana all alone again. This time, things were different. She was not out on the streets for Alec had left her his sole heir to a pretty decent fortune. With this money, she started to invest in certain things like he had once taught her about stocks and such to grow her own mini cash cow while also attending high school as a freshman. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Wisdom Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Gen 3 Category:3rd Gen